


【all战/我战】课后辅导

by fysy



Category: all战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fysy/pseuds/fysy
Summary: 第一人称，畜生文学，无cp，高泥，指奸，潮吹，腿交





	【all战/我战】课后辅导

没有人知道我和乖乖女校花之间有个秘密。  
在学校我是班主任专门指定的校花帮扶对象，所有人艳羡的校花同桌的位置就落在我头上。  
大家都知道我是刺儿头，每次校花想拿着我的卷子给我讲题的时候都会被我吼得身体一抖委委屈屈缩回去，平时也不敢跟我讲话，只有在放学之前最后一节自习课的时候我才会勉强给个面子凑近听一耳朵。  
没有人敢看我这个混世大魔王，也就没有人发现桌子的掩盖之下，我的右手藏在校花的裙子下面。

校花小声讲题的声音有些发抖，我趁机在湿润的地方揉了一把，她于是就闭了嘴不敢发出声音，低头装作认真地看着试卷，光滑的腿根夹紧我的手不肯松开，没一会就颤抖起来。  
我整理好她的裙角，下课铃正好响起。  
我嚼着口香糖不远不近地缀在她身后，听见她给妈妈打电话说今晚去闺蜜家写作业，晚点再回去。  
她报出名字的闺蜜就在刚刚已经在校门口跟她分道扬镳。

“肖战。”  
“我有几道题不会，可以给我课后辅导一下吗？”  
我把口香糖吐掉，在小巷拐角处亲她形状姣好的唇。她紧张得要死，片刻就红着脸推开我，小口喘气。我在小巷尽头的超市门口推出自行车，她坐上后座还东张西望了半天，蠢得好像一只仓鼠。

15分钟以后她坐在我某一处房子的沙发上，手不知道该往哪里放。我欣赏了一会她的拘谨才坐到她旁边，捏住她的下巴强迫她咽下我的口水。  
我知道她喜欢接吻，尤其喜欢被强硬地侵犯。我毫不客气地入侵她的口腔，舔过每一寸地方，缠着她香甜的舌头共舞。她细白光滑的大腿夹紧了我摸上去的手，欲拒还迎地推着我的手臂。  
她整个人都被我亲软了，哪有什么力气，很轻易就被我摸到湿热的底裤。  
我从她的唇上离开，笑她亲两下就骚成这样。她肥嘟嘟的脸都涨红了，还是意乱情迷地勾住我的脖子往下压：“还想要……亲亲……”  
我从善如流，狠狠地亲吻她肿起来的唇，单手解开她的校服前襟扣子。  
校花的内衣是粉色的，包裹着两团肉嘟嘟的乳肉，显得白嫩可口。我从罩杯边缘探进两根手指捏住嫩嫩的乳尖，她的唇间就溢出甜腻的尖叫。那块粉嫩的皮肤又软又滑，摸起来手感好得不得了，被我揉了两下就硬成挺立的小豆子，在空气中颤巍巍地立着。我放开她的唇，俯下身含住了另一边软软的乳尖，这下她整个人都弹了一下，抑制不住地叫起来，声音又轻又甜，无师自通地叫得比av女优还骚。  
她发育得比较晚，脸上的婴儿肥还没褪去，胸前只是鼓起两个稍微有点弧度的小鼓包。第一次解开她内衣的时候小家伙捂着胸口不让我看，憋了好久才涨红了脸告诉我，自己两边发育得不一样大，害怕我笑话她。我哄了半天她才把手放下，果然一边奶头已经长得圆润可爱，另一边还是小小一粒。我哄她说没关系的，让我重点照顾一下就会长大了，她红着脸点点头，信任地把小的那边送到我嘴边：“那……那你好好加油哦……”  
是以我每次都会用唇舌耐心伺候稍小的那边，久而久之大小没见长，倒是养得那边比另一边敏感多了，随便咬着肉粒磨两下牙就能让她忍不住尖叫出声。我吸奶头的时候喜欢把她托着胸口的罩杯扯下来一点，据我观察这样她会更敏感，湿得也更快。啃够了奶尖我才会彻底把她的奶罩解下来揉奶，这会她已经躺在沙发上双目涣散地喘气了，被我单手把两个小奶子抓到一起把玩。  
小东西的腿已经偷偷缠到我腰上，我摸了一把，内裤湿得跟下体黏在一起。我探进内裤里面，软滑的花瓣紧紧贴着我的手指，热情的水液很快就把我的手指浇了个湿透。  
她的身体好像天生就是为我准备的，无师自通地骚得不行，亲两下摸两下就乖乖出水，等我上手揉她的花瓣的时候能爽得直接哭出来。  
一个骨子里的荡妇，偏偏披着乖乖女的外衣，坚决不让我做到最后一步。  
偏偏还喜欢不知死活地勾引我，仗着我宠她，不舍得真的不经她同意就破她的身子，恃宠而骄地故意叫得百转千回，一把嗓子又娇又甜，看着我硬得黑着脸她反而笑得更开心。  
这会被我揉开了，抱着我的脖子求我：“老公，要揉阴蒂，好舒服哒……”  
我把她的内裤扒下来扔到一边，抱她背靠着坐到我怀里，分开她光滑的长腿就直按腿心。  
“啊——老公……好厉害……”校花自己爽到了就开始勾我，浪叫一声比一声大，蜷着脚尖故意蹭我的小腿，隔着裤子拿两瓣屁股故意夹我硬了半天的性器。我咬着牙抖着手腕揉她的花蒂，咕啾咕啾的水声在她腿间响起，小东西也不闹我了，抖着腿准备迎接高潮。  
我记仇得很，看她要爽得高潮的关头停了下来。  
她回头用漂亮的大眼睛迷茫地看我，被我含住红润的唇诱哄：“宝宝，让老公的手指进去好不好？会让你舒服的，上次你不是自己也用手指进去了吗，是不是？不要害怕，乖……”  
她皱起眉头挣扎了一会，奈何情欲上来没什么思考能力，还是乖乖点了头，认真跟我提条件：“那你答应我，我自己用了两根手指，你也只能，两根手指，那个，不能，进来。”  
我再三保证会听她的，蠢仓鼠才哼唧着指使我：“快点，我还要写作业呢。”  
我心里暗笑一声，顺着温热的小溪摸到穴口，探进去一根中指。含着我的地方紧致且温顺，她惊叫一声，主动回头索吻。我知道她是害怕了，安抚性地舔吻她的唇瓣和下方的小痣。  
我心里也没底，不想就这么给她破身，只敢浅浅在入口戳刺，扩张了好一会才探进第二根手指。她惊恐地睁大眼睛：“你骗人，说好只能两根的！”  
我无奈：“哪里骗你了，就是两根啊，不信你自己看。”  
她不敢看，但勉强相信了我，嘴里小声咕哝：“可是我上次自己用两根手指根本没有这么粗嘛……”  
我忍住笑抓住小笨蛋的手举到她面前：“宝宝，你的手才多大，老公的手多大？”  
她不说话了，片刻又主动献吻跟我撒娇：“可是好胀哦，老公轻一点好不好……”  
“娇气死了。”我咬她的鼻尖，手上的动作没停，为了转移她的注意力拇指去揉弄肿大的花蒂。小东西果然就爽得找不着北，被我抠挖着穴口的内壁，叫得一声比一声高，腿根肌肉突然绷紧，一股透明的液体猛地从湿红的穴口喷溅出来，洇湿了一大片布料。  
人人仰慕的校花，肖战同学，被我用手指操潮吹了。

她自己爽了就不理人，靠在我怀里喘着气，眼角的媚意快要溢出来。我哄她给我也摸两下，这会又当起了贞洁烈女，闭着眼睛不敢看我的东西，只把软软的小手覆上去给我撸了几下。我嫌她没力气，把人掀翻到沙发上插进白嫩的腿根操了半天才射在她穴口外面。

她彻底没了力气，乖乖等我抱她去洗澡。我没忍住问她什么时候才能真的进去，她只低着头嘟囔：“未成年，不能……”  
我没好意思拆穿她我们现在跟没进去也没什么区别，不过她下个月就十八岁生日了嘛。  
我耐心很好。


End file.
